List of Total Drama Injuries and Illnesses
Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers Part 2 # Harold landed on his crotch when he jumped in the water. # Courtney gets a bug bite on her eye. # Katie and Sadie sat on poison ivy while urinating in the woods and it also results their butts getting rashy and itchy The Big Sleep # Eva kicked Chris after she got voted off. # Eva nearly strikes someone with a stick(Someone could've gotten any splinters and approximately get injured or killed). Dodgebrawl # Everyone keeps getting hit by the balls. Not Quite Famous # Bridgette tries standing on her head for 20 minutes.But her clumsiness has pretty much caused a stage light to fall on Courtney and it pretty much damaged her violin in the process. # Bridgette slips after she barfs all over the place and Tyler accidentally catched her. The Sucky Outdoors # The branch that LeShawna was on gives way and she fell down from the tree. Up The Creek # Cody got hit by a tree while trying to rescue Trent and Lindsay after getting stuck in quicksand. Paintball Deer Hunter # Cody got mauled by a bear, which is why the reason he got voted off. # Beth shots Heather with her paintball gun. If You Can’t Take The Heat # Harold puts on some undies and the boys somehow put hot sauce on it and it forced him to jump in the water. Who Can You Trust # Heather caught a cold after the contestants put her in the freezer in the previous episode. # Trent starts to feel sick and starts to barf. # Sadie kept shooting Courtney with apples and that’s the reason why Sadie got voted off. # Heather falls in the jellyfish pool and got electrocuted after Lindsay mistimed the jump. X-Treme Torture # DJ accidentally knocked Trent off the plane and he plunges to the ground # Geoff lands in a pile of smelly socks. # Harold crashes into a rock when Heather tries to cut the rope and Harold accidentally caught sight of Heather’s ....unmentionables. # Duncan crashed into a tree. No Pain No Game # Duncan got hit by turtles in the first challenge of the No Pain No Game. # DJ gets into a little snake problem. # Owen gets a brain freeze. # Izzy gets electrocuted by eels twice. Hook Line and Screamer # Owen and Izzy jumped off the cliff and they painfully hurt themselves. # Izzy slaps DJ in order to stop him from screaming. # Gwen kicks the real killer. Wawanakwa Gone Wild # Izzy shot Heather in the butt with a tranquilizer. Trial by Tri-armed Triathlon # Chris gets hit in the head. I Triple Dog Dare You # Heather wrestles a crocodile. # Heather slaps herself. # Heather gets her head shaved which is why she got voted off. Total Drama Action Monster Cash # Gwen and Heather fell out of the bus and Gwen ran into Harold and Harold bumped into LeShawna. # DJ fell unconscious. Alien Resurr-eggtion # Heather got hit and her wig fell off. Beach Blanket Bogus # The wind made Lindsay crashed into the walls. # Trent trips over a branch during a dancing contest with LeShawna. 3-10 to Crazytown # DJ floats and gets electrocuted offscreen. # Duncan made Harold trip and he landed in the water trough. The Chefshank Redemption # Gwen hits Harold in the head with a shovel. One Flu Over the Cuckoos # Izzy bites on Owen. # The contestants gets electrocuted by eels. # Everyone suffers many illnesses, for example: # Lindsay suffers explosive diarrhea # Justin gets his lips all hot, rashy and itchy # Beth gets sudden hotness # Heather gets seasickness # Izzy starts speaking in tongues # Harold bumps into Izzy and gets blind. Masters of Disasters # Owen gets a broken jaw. Full Metal Drama # Everyone tumbled out of the plane. Oceans 8 or 9 # Duncan fell over when Courtney showed up # Owen's jaw holder pops open and it hits Courtney One Million Bucks, BC # Heather yanked the hairbrush on Lindsay’s hair while trying to get the knot out of Lindsay’s hair. # Million Dollar Babies # LeShawna pushed Chef and he fell over # The Killer Grips got snapped by mousetraps # Lindsay strikes Harold during a boxing challenge. # Courtney and Duncan wrestled each other in a ball pit. # Justin strikes Harold while doing his basketball trick: The Justin Freezes The Gaffers Slam. # LeShawna strikes Justin into the basketball net while doing her basketball trick: The LeShawna Climbs To The Top Wham Bam Thank You Slam. Dial M for Merger # Lindsay fell down # Duncan got hit by a sleeping dart # A hat hit Courtney and she fell down # Harold hit the door after Justin, LeShawna and Beth rushed in to safety # A bat hits Harold in the head and he passes out in the confessional # Beth hits Justin in the eye. Aftermath 3: O-wen or Lose # The Screaming Gaffers logo fell on Harold # The Killer Grips logo bumps into Lindsay # Chef crashed his golf cart to Sasquatchakwa and it clobbered Chef # Duncan fell into a steel trap when Courtney was brought back # Heather got shocked The Princess Pride # # Justin fell off the castle and landed on the ground. Top Dog # Courtney got attacked by the sharks. # A rock hurls at Duncan. # Duncan shots a rock at Beth # Duncan shots a tranquilizer dart at Beth Celebrity Manhunt # Beth fell over and the Mona Lisa painting was hanging a loose. # Heather and Gwen get into a catfight # An object made Tyler fall off the treadmill. # Eva told everyone that she doesn’t need an autograph and her anger pretty much broke a camera that was on film(Note to self: Camera insurance is very expensive and also please teach Eva a lesson of Camera insurance.) Total Drama World Tour Walk Like an Egyptian Part 1 # Tyler encountered a scorpion and crashed down the pyramid # Sierra and Heather ducked and they almost got punctures by arrows # Duncan ran down the pyramid with Courtney and Gwen in tow. Walk Like an Egyiptan Part 2 # Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan # Noah commits that he’s allergic to panda dander. # DJ gets attacked by the panda due to being cursed by the Mummified Dog. # DJ strikes his teammates during the human pinball challenge. # Harold stabs himself with a light up sword and LeShawna told him that it’s a toy. Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better # Noah crashed on the ice floe and Owen flings Noah away when he tries to help him. # Sierra throws Cody to the other side of the icy lake and Cody got hit by a cliff. Broadway Baby # Sierra bites Cody on the leg while trying to save him. # Izzy crashes into the pole Aftermath 1: Bridgette Over Troubled Waters # Blaineley hits the interns. Slap Slap Revolution # LeShawna broke her fall by landing on Alejandro # LeShawna fell over in the confessional The Am-Ah-Zon Race # DJ gets attacked by monkeys # Cody gets a bug bite Can’t Help Falling In Louvre # Izzy bangs her head after she gets ejected out of the plane. Jamaica Me Sweat # Owen crashed to the ground. # The plane fell on Owen and Izzy. # Izzy got hit in the head when the plane crashed landed and she feels so smart and she even know time travel and then she is being picked up by the army. Aftermath 2: Revenge of the Telethon # Everyone gets attacked by animals. # LeShawna fell over. # Izzy hits the bomb with a hammer. I See London # Courtney sits on Gwen’s hand which is why she got a sunburn. # Owen uses the corgi dogs to take down Jack the Ripper # Noah gets attack by eels in an exclusive clip. Greece’s Pieces # Duncan gets hit # Courtney hits Tyler # Sierra and Courtney both fell down # Cody punched Duncan The Ex-Files # Courtney hits Duncan in the groin after Duncan spilled # Tyler suffers injuries and he got voted off # Courtney punched Tyler and throws him out of the plane. Picnic at Hanging Dork # Sierra crashed to the ground after she forgets to put a bungee cord on her leg. # Owen gets attacked by a dingo. # Cody gets dizzy. # Gwen gets allergic to eucalyptus. Aftermath 3: The Second Chance/Aftermath Aftermayhem # Tyler crashed off screen # Niagara Brawls # Sierra fell down off the stage # Chinese Fake Out # Blaineley hits Heather # Ace the donkey bucks Sierra off the Great Wall # Courtney commits that she landed in a pig pen African Lying Safari # # Sierra attacked the baboons that kidnapped her dear-sweet Cody. # Duncan gets attacked by Ezekiel Awwwww Drumheller # Sierra caused the plane to explode. Hawaiian Punch # Heather kicks Alejandro in the groin and he slides down the volcano on an ice cube. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Bigger Badder Bruatl-er! # Cameron landed painfully on a rock after Chris blew up the boat at the start of the episode. # Chef puts a bomb device on the boat and Chris blows up the boat and it sends Cameron crashing into Anne Maria and it sends Dakota landing on Lightning. Truth Or Laser Shark # Brick and Jo are out for their morning jog and they painfully bumped into each other # A boot kicks Lightning # A mutant rat bites Lightning in the butt # Anne Maria fell off the platform # Brick kept bumping into the support # Dawn manages to duck and Brick gets hit by a cannonball # Scott gets biten by the mutant rat # Sam fell down # Zoey kicks the beavers in the groin when she tells them to let her go. # Dakota fell over # Cameron gets hit by a bat # A mutant maggot bites Cameron in the hand # Cameron lands on the Grand Slam Ice Ice Baby # Brick dislocated his arm while showing Jo how he dislocate his head. # Lightning kicks a pile of rocks and Zoey, Mike and Cameron fell # Lightning and Scott got hit by ice cubes # Jo manages to dodge the ice cubes # Anne Maria’s hair would’ve made a great shield # Anne Maria hits Brick's dislocated arm # Brick falls down and dislocate his other arm # Mike hits Brick's other dislocated arm # Sam fell in the water # Lightning gets hit by snowball # Mike crashed into the Rats' fort # Dakota landed on Sam Finders Creepers # The arachnid fell and it was just Izzy in disguise Backstabbers Ahoy # A bomb has been activated and it sends Dakota landing on a buoy and Bridgette lands on the dock. # First Lightning got hit by a half seagull and half snake and he passed out and now Sam falls for it A Mine Is A Terrible Time To Waste # The fireflies started to bite on Lightning # Cameron and Mike (Manitoba Smith) got separated and fell # Zoey, Anne Maria and Scott fell in the water The Treasure Island Of Dr McLean # Dakota hit Fang and called him a big-bully # Zoey voted Dakota off because Dakota’s friendship was hazardous to Zoey’s health Up, Up and Away In My Pitiful Balloon # Heather lands on the ground while using a jetpack to fly through the obstacle course of doom. # Heather hits Chris with one of his gemi awards and throws him and Chef out of the zeppelin. # Heather hits Chris with his gemi awards Eat Puke and Be Wary # Scott used his traps and flings Cameron away and manages to catch Zoey # Chris steps on Scott’s traps and landing in the outhouse # Cameron was on Lightning until they crashed into a pole, which made Cameron the winner The Enchanted Franken-Forest # Cameron gets allergic # Lightning pushed Cameron and the branch breaks and Cameron crashes into Zoey Brain Vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown # Chris pressed a button and the dock explodes with him on it and he crashed into the water. Total Drama All Stars Heroes Vs Villains # Lightning punches Fang while he and Courtney started to dive. # Lightning tries to get Scott to dive in but they bump into Alejandro who’s in a robot suit. # Gwen gives Courtney flowers only to find out that Courtney’s allergic Evil Dread # Heather strikes Lightning with a shovel # Some people fell into the moats that are filled with crabs. First Sam, next Lightning, then Heather, then Courtney, then Jo. # Heather and Jo drops the first piece of the sculpture and it landed on Jo’s ankle and she yelped in pain. # A wooden support hits Sam in the groin # Scott strikes Mike with a shovel and it reawakens Mal # A crab pinches Alejandro and he uses a shovel to clobber the crab and then he screams when everyone is out of sight. # Sam gets a jellyfish sting on his butt # Gwen flicks a garbage bag with a shovel and it hit Courtney Saving Private Leechball # Sierra tries to shoot the leech but it hit her and she passed out. # Courtney uses Sam as a shield and leeches attached to him. # Gwen knocks the bucket of leeches and it landed on Courtney Food Fright # Some people landed in the Salad Spinner and got so dizzy # Cameron lands in a tree and a number of tree branches break as he fell to the ground # Scott gets a stomach ache from eating too much of a good thing # A bee stings Alejandro Moon Madness # Mike made Cameron trip and broke his glasses. # Mike throws Cameron down a hill. # Cameron almost got attacked when Sierra saved him from the rabbits # Zoey, Mike, Cameron and Sierra crashed into a tree and fell No One Eggspects The Spanish Ooposition # Duncan got grabbed by an tentacle and crashed into a tree which made an egg fall and landed safely # One of the two rats that Sierra adopted bites her on the finger # Heather threw the egg and it hit Cameron and a mutant goat with wings tries to take him and Cameron fell. # Mike uses a giant rock and it fell on him. # Heather pushed Alejandro into the water. Suckers Punched # The rats that Sierra adopted in the previous episode got electrocuted. # The two rats started attacked Sierra # Some people gets punctured by their enemies # Sierra landed on Cameron You Regatta Be Kidding Me # Mike (Mal) gets hit by a falling coconut # Courtney and Gwen gets hit by a number of coconuts and Gwen manages to save Courtney from falling into the water and getting her hair wet. Zeek and Ye Shall Find # A cave landslide fell on Cameron and he was too injured to continue The Obsta-Kill Kourse # Mike gets snapped by snapping turtles # The confession cam got hit(Note to self: The confession cam is off limits due to the damage and cam insurance is very expensive.) The Final Wrench-ening # Zoey uses a bow and arrow and popped Gwen and Cameron’s bubbles # Mike uses a meatball blaster and popped Heather and Alejandro’s bubbles Total Drama Pahkitew Island So Uh This Is My Team # Many people gets hit by tennis balls # Sky deflects the tennis ball and Chef gets hit by one # Max gets clobbered by a herd of mooses I Love You Grease Pig # Samey could’ve gotten killed by The Apple Of Death and Jasmine managed to save her life by throwing a stick at the Apple. Twinning Isn't Everything # Amy eats the Apple Of Death and she got voted off I Love You I Love You Knots # Everyone gets electrocuted A Blast From The Past # Amy and Samey tackled each other and Chris gets fed up with the swap and eliminates the twins. This Is The Pits # Sugar vomits on Dave # Sugar eats the glow worms which give Dave a grossed look on his face Three Zones and a Baby # Sugar belched and Jasmine blows the gas and it blows on Dave Scarlett Fever # Chris threw marshmallows at Scarlett because she almost blew up the island Pahk’d with Talent # Shawn fell over when he tried to jump over the hurdles # Sugar gets flung out of the tree and to the finish line Lies, Cries and One Big Prize # Jasmine pushed Chef out of the way to find out if Shawn’s okay Category:Lists Category:Total Drama